


Winter embrace

by wingett



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingett/pseuds/wingett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter training takes a turn for the worse. Leaving Annie and Mikasa to depend on each other to survive. No spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a quick One-shot but soon enough this story became larger then I originally intended. I don't know how many chapters there will be but the story is pretty much written. I just have to go through and make my corrections and flesh out certain parts. I'm sure there are errors I've not caught in the first chapter. I'll fix them as soon as I'm able.

     Winter survival training was horrible at the best of times.The idea was that everyone would be placed in a group of three. Then they would be required to survive in harsh conditions for a week. This years winter was not the best of times. A few days prior to the survival training start a heavy snow fall had blanketed the land. Leaving no inch untouched. By the next day a warm front swept along the white world causing the fluffy land to melt. Which would of actually been ideal if not for the fact that by the next morning that warmth was replaced by the typical freezing temperatures one often related to winter. Causing the melting snow to once again freeze and causing ice to cover everything. Often times the appearance of slick black ice would make itself known when an individual fell onto their back. The weather then thought it be fun to follow up with another bloody snow storm. Which once again covered the land. The ice was still there, simply hidden and if someone didn't step carefully they were in for a surprise. Making the whole situation only ideal for breaking your neck.  
  
     Mikasa believed herself to be a rational woman but she caught herself questioning if the titans had some how learnt to control over the weather. The whole situation would of bothered her less had she been grouped with her child hood friends Armen and Eren. True she’d have to stalk Eren around as usual to make sure he didn’t get himself into some sort of trouble or at least prevent himself from getting killed. Which in these condition would be tiresome. Still they were friends and she found comfort in their company. Instead the three of them had been split up into other groups. Their officers saying something along the lines of “You must learn to work with all of your team and not only those who you are accustomed too.”  
  
     Now she was trudging the lands with other members of 104th division. A guy by the name of Cain and a girl who went by Annie. Mikasa had very little interaction with either of them since she signed on to be a soldier along side her two close friends. She never tried to interact with others and had very little knowledge when it came to them.  
  
     Cain was tall at 6‘3“ and had the muscle that at times made him seem almost titan size. He was friendly enough but he also seemed to get nervous if things went on silently for too long. So he would bring it upon himself to fill the air with needless chatter.  Annie on the other hand was by far shorter and just as quiet as Mikasa. Often keeping to herself and only helping when she was needed.  This suited Mikasa just fine.  
  
     Three days into their survival training and they were in pretty good shape. The snow cave they had built on the first day provided enough warmth at night and they only truly needed a fire when they needed water. On the second day they had gone out to set up traps by the off chance they could obtain some meat. Wood wasn’t as plentiful as they would of like but they were able to manage. The only issue they now had was the fact that their rations had dwindled and would most likely only last another day. Maybe two if they were lucky but unlike the two girls in the group Cain was a large man. He needed to eat more then the other two to help could stay warm. Despite this fact he still ate as little as he could but even so Mikasa doubted that they would be able to spread out the food for much longer.  
  
     Wild game would be hard to come by and most likely near impossible. So no one was truly relying on that possibility. They still set and checked the traps everyday since they had started this part of their training. Just on the off chance they might get lucky. So far it had proven to be as frivolous as everyone believed it would be. The only alternative was to find some winter vegetation that they would be able to eat. To Mikasa’s surprise Annie seemed very resourceful in regards to what they should be looking for.  
  
    So they were out scouting the land for whatever they could find. They had come accross a few winter berries near camp but they wouldn’t suffice for lomg. So with mutual agreement they headed further away from their camp then they had originally dared. A decission that so far seemed to be paying off. They’d come across a squirrel stash which was filled with nuts and seeds. Mikasa even managed to find a plant that Annie claimed the roots were edible if made into a stew of sorts. At this rate if they combined what they had found with the rest of the rations they’d last for another three days. As long as they continued to pace themselves as they had been.  
  
    Even with their success when the sun was high in the sky everyone was tired, cold and hungry. Their patients was growing thin and honestly all three of them wanted to be done with the day. Even so Cain had claimed there was a lake near by and with a lake came fish. Annie had reminded him that the lake would be frozen over and ice fishing was just going be a waste of energy. Energy that would be used far more productively on something more reliable. Still Cain was stubborn on the matter. So with reluctance both Annie and Mikasa followed.  
  
    Cain often resorted to a old map of the area in which they had been provided for their training exercise. Though with everything on the flat land being covered in snow and ice it was hard to determine where exactly they were in relation to another place.    
  
    “If I’m reading this right we should be somewhere near the lake by now. We just have to look for a… forest? How old is this thing!?” Cain bleated out exasperated.  
  
     “You’re not reading the map right.” Mikasa stated as she made to grab for the map.  
  
     Cain jerked the paper back out of the Miakasa reach. Holding it out far behind him.  
  
     With brows knitting together in obvious irritation. Cain snapped back “I know how to read a damn map!”    
  
     Mikasa returned his stare with a glare of her own. Now truly irritated by his childish dispkay. “I’ve not seen any forests since we set camp. You are reading the map wrong.”  
  
     During the short argument Annie had made her way over and as Mikasa made to walk around Cain for another grab at the map. Annie made the claim for herself. Snatching the map from the man’s hand before anything escalated too quickly.  
  
     Mikasa had instantly backed off. Taking relief in the fact that perhaps Annie would confirm where they were and that Cain was mistaken. Though her confidence faltered as she watched confusion wash over the normally stoic face of the smaller girl.  
  
     “When we stayed the night in the village prior to starting this blasted training. Some of the older people complained about how the forest in the area was gone. Cut down for supplies for all the refugees! The map is old!” Insisted Cain as placed his hand roughly on Annie’s bicep. Fingers squeezing firmly ready to pull the girl aside. He wanted the map back.  
  
     Annie had reacted with out pause. Twisting body and arm she broke free of his grip with ease. Using his larger weight as momentum when Cain stepped back. She thrust her palm out to connect with Cain’s diaphragm and threw the larger man into the ground. The snow crunch and whooshed under his body. Cain himself let out a startled cry followed by a painful yelp as he collided with the snow and hard ice underneath.  
  
     So much for stopping things from escalating.  
  
     “Titans eat you both!” Hollered Cain now truly upset. “There was no fucking need for that!”  
  
     Annie might of felt guilty but he had no right to grab her. Besides that she had simply reacted. She can’t be held accountable for her reflexes.  
  
     Ignoring the man on the ground she returned to the map. Only pausing and tensing when Mikasa approached her. The other woman made no move for the map or did she invade too far into Annie’s personal space. In return Annie relaxed ever so slightly and adjusted the map so both could read. It was true though. According to the map there was a forest where they had walked yet they had seen no trace of one. Just a empty field and if they truly had traveled as far as they believed they had. They should of come across a lake by now.  
  
     Cain, still on his back had finally rolled over so he could push him self up onto his feet. His mumbles coming out it puffs of white clouds in the air.  
  
     “Damn women. I know how to read a map!”  
  
     With a heavy gloved hand he slammed into the ground where he had fallen with great aggravation.  
  
     That’s when they all heard the crack beneath their feat. It was no louder then the sound of a house creaking at night. To them though the sound reverberate up along their spines paralyzing all three. It would seem that Cain had been right.  
  
     The map was old and they had found the lake.  
  
     Everyone was tense waiting to see what would happen. No one seemed willing to breath afraid that the ice would swallow them whole if they did. Moments passed and finally someone dared to speak.  
  
     “We need to spread out the weight. We have to move from each other but not so far that the others can‘t reach you if something happens.”  Annie whispered as much as to herself as she did the other two.  
  
     The ice made a long deep moan as Annie began to shuffle away from Mikasa and Cain. Their eyes glued on the petite girl.  
  
     “Focus on the tree closes to us.  Move in that direction and keep moving. Slowly!”  
  
     Mikasa made a quick glance towards the mentioned tree. Feeling as if it were miles away. They had no idea how far onto the lake they had gone. They didn’t even know how deep the lake went. It didn’t really matter. They could be on the edge or in the middle of the lake that could go on into a dark nothing beneath. What Mikasa knew for sure is that if they simply stayed there, they would die. Annie was right they had to keep moving. There was no way she was going to die here. She shifted to move a little further left and started to slowly follow the young woman.  
  
     As soon as she began to move it seemed to give enough confidence to Cain to move as well. When he pushed himself onto his feet they heard the ice splinter silently under his weight. The two girls stopped moving and waited. It creaked and screeched but otherwise held together as Cain fully and slowly stood.  
  
     “Don’t lift your feet. Just slide one forward at a time. Don‘t focus too much weight in one area.” Annie ordered at both of them when she was confident the ice wouldn’t shatter quite yet.  
  
     With a snail pace the three formed a triangle to spread out the weight. They moved together shuffling along and allowing their feet to be their eyes under the snow. Cain was to Mikasa’s right and Annie took point so everyone was in view of at least someone. The ice continued to protest against their feet and would cry out at every wrong move they made. Reminding them death was simply waiting to give them a watery grave.  It wasn’t long until Annie bellowed out.  
  
     “Wait, the ice is thin here!”  
  
     Mikasa stopped where she was. Woundering how they could of gotten so far out with out noticing what it was they were walking on. She watched as Annie backed up a little from where she had been shuffling along. Shifting one foot carefully around the ice testing which areas were the safest way to move. That was when Mikasa noticed movement from her right. Cain must of not heard Annie, too focused on staring at the ice below his feet.  
  
    “Cain! Stop!” She blurted. Her warning muffled through her red scarf.  
  
    Cain lifted his eyes from the ice. Twirling his head to stare back at Mikasa. “Huh?”    
  
    He had acknowledge her but the fool hadn’t stop moving forward.  
  
    Annie at the sound of Mikasa voice pivoted her body around to see what was going on. Her gaze falling upon Cain only a few feet away from her and about ready to collide. By instinct she moved a foot backwards to brace for impact and that’s when the ice's objection reminded her as to where she stood. At the sound of the lake groaning and the silent whisper of cracking beneath her boot. Annie peeled her eyes away from Cain to look toward where her feet where. It was a mistake to do so and Annie cursed herself for looking away. It was only a second distraction bu by the time she peered back to Cain she was only given enough time to see his chest.  
  
    Cain was a good foot and a half taller then Annie and he weighed far more with stocky muscle. The collision hurt and Annie felt as if she were being hit by a horse. That pain though was nothing compared to the freezing water that rushed around her when the combined weight of the two falling, shattered the ice. Her head was pounding from the blinding pain which came from the shock of how cold everything had become. She instinctively shut her eyes to help protect them from that very cold. Her hands rushed to cover her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out and loosing air. Every part of her hurt and it all happened so quickly.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There might of been a few things people will notice in the story. One is how time is kept. It's in my honest belief that in this sort of world our ways of keeping time would long since forgotten. So I'm basing it off of a old lunar style of keeping time. Also, I do believe that wishing another person to be eaten by titans would probably used as a way to curse at another. I'm not basing this off of what I've seen in either Manga or Anime but simply something I think would fit for the world these characters live in.


End file.
